Building Bridges
by Johanna-002
Summary: "You've always been on a bridge… and you just don't walk on it... you climb on the railing and you're ready to leap… and when you do… I have to be there, I have to catch you… It's my job." C&J. Clarisse tries to mend a broken bond between Father & Daughter. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Building Bridges

**Summary:** "You've always been on a bridge… and you just don't walk on it... you just climb on the railing and you're ready to leap… and when you do, I have to be there, I have to catch you… It's my job."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

This is my first Princess Diaries story. I hope I peak your interest. I have some plans floating around in this head of mine, some twists and turns that'll hopefully peak your interest. So read, relax and leave me a little review letting me know what you think?

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

It had been one month since the Queen's surprise wedding.

The papers will still raving on how quickly everything had happened. Some even began to speculate that the Queen had been having an affair with her then, Head of Security, Joseph Torres.

Those rumors faded rather quickly, especially after Clarisse had made a public announcement disregarding any affair and had quite bluntly put the reporters in their place.

The papers soon raved about that as well…

**_"Rather feisty, eh you're majesty?" _** -The Papers read

Charlotte chuckled to herself as she scanned the morning paper, Clarisse herself pacing around the room like a mad woman and Joseph watching with an amused grin.

"Good morning my lovelies!" Mia shouted gleefully as she ran into her Grandmother's office.

"Good morning, Princess," Joseph smiled, accepting the gleeful but loving push of Mia's hand on his shoulder.

Mia smiled, though she was now Genovia's _Queen_, Joseph had still yet called her by the title. He argued that Princess was merely a pet name and it would be so until the day he died.

"What are you reading Charlotte?" The bubbly woman asked as she leaned over to peer over the blondes shoulder. "And why is grandma burning a whole in the floor?" She asked as Clarisse continued to pace in circles.

"Seems your grandma has made the front cover once again," Joseph laughed as Clarisse looked up only long enough to glare at him.

Mia chuckled as she read the headlines. "Oh yes, grandma ignited quite a bomb." She remembered that interview all to well. In fact, she had actually taped it and had it hidden in her bedside table, readily available for a little 'pick-me up' humor.

-One week after the wedding-

_"Your Majesty, isn't it true you had an affair with your now husband, Joseph Torres, primarily when he was your head of security just years or even weeks prior to the all of a sudden wedding?" A man yelled as he held up his microphone, ready to take her statement._

_Clarisse rolled her eyes. "No," she hissed into the microphones. "And on the contrary how is it any of your business?"_

_Another question was shouted from the crowd. "Isn't it rather disrespectful to your late husband for you to engage in a relationship?"_

_Clarisse fumed. She knew the voice all to well; Elsie Kentworthy._

_"Isn't it rather disrespectful of you to cheat on your husband and carry the product of said affair?" asked Clarisse as she motioned towards the swell bump of Elsie's tummy. _

_"You of all people should be asking me such questions. I was a widow, when I wed. And with that being said, I did not consummate the relationship until my wedding night. But you, Mrs. Kentworthy, are indeed married and you conceived a child with a man whom is not your husband. "_

_Elsie's mouth feel. The rest of the reporters went wild. _

_"Fiesty your Majesty!" Someone yelled from the crowd._

Mia snapped back into reality when Charlotte talked cautiously into her ear piece.

"Oh, yes, I'll- I'll let him know." Charlotte said as she cast a glance from Joseph to Clarisse and back to Joseph again. "Yes, thank you Shades. Send it through."

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked, Clarisse coming to a stop as Charlotte picked up the beige phone that lie on her desk.

"Sir, it's um- it's Calliope." Charlotte whispered.

A look of confusion crossed Mia's face as she noticed the sudden silence and intense eye contact her grandparents held. The tension had only been broken by the loud ringing of the phone.

"We'll give you a minute." Clarisse whispered, Charlotte fowling behind her as they made their way to leave.

"Wait, who's Calliope?" Mia asked.

No answer.

"Charlotte?"

Still nothing,

"Grandma? What's going on? Who's Calliope?" Mia asked once more.

Clarisse stopped, taking her granddaughters hand in hers. Charlotte took this opportunity to leave as she suddenly remembered she had some business to attend to.

Clarisse forced a smile upon her lips. "Calliope, my dear, is Joseph's daughter."

"Daughter?" Mia repeated. "Joe doesn't have a daughter!"

Clarisse sighed, "quite the contrary. She a beautiful young lady, maybe _one day _you can meet her."

Mia was frozen. "H-how?" she stumbled. "Are you sure, Grandma?"

Clarisse nodded. "Mia, I can't go into details. It's not my business to tell. Just- ask Joseph." With that, Clarisse had turned on her heels and left.

"Joe has a daughter?" Mia asked again. She heard the words, but she couldn't wrap her head around them.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-02-

Clarisse paced around her suite. She was extremely worried about Joseph. She began to ponder the kind of mood he'd be in later. She assumed he wouldn't too peachy.

"Grandma!" shouted Mia as she burst through the doors of her grandmother's suite.

"Is there a reason for the attitude?" Clarisse asked glaring up at her daughter.

Mia threw her hands in the air, shouting, "How could Joe have a daughter? How did I not know this? Joe and I tell each other everything!" Mia stopped in front of Clarisse, "I tell him more stuff than I tell you!"

Clarisse fringed hurt.

Mia didn't have time to respond to Clarisse's expression, for she was once again chanting her cries.

"And why doesn't this girl come around? I've been around five years and not once has she come to visit, not even for Christmas!"

Clarisse placed a hand on Mia's shoulder. "It's not as simple as it sounds Mia, and besides- what do you tell Joseph that you don't tell me?"

"This isn't about you Grandma, okay, this is about me and Joseph, and me not knowing he has a kid!"

Clarisse had to stifle a laugh. "Well I'm sorry dear. I didn't realize you were Joseph's wife."

Mia laughed sarcastically. "We'll we make it work."

She knew she was over reacting. It wasn't like she was Joe's daughter and he had kept away a long lost sister. She wasn't his wife either, so it wasn't like she now had a step-child to consider. She was the _step_ grand-daughter.

Before Mia could contemplate anymore, Joseph walked through the bedroom doors. He and Clarisse made eye contact; holding a silent conversation. Clarisse understood everything. He wanted a minute of her time- a minute of her time just to vent and to be heard.

"Mia can you give your grandmother and I a minute?" Joseph asked with a smile.

Signing, Mia made her way around the sofa. "Okay, but you have five minutes!"

Once Mia closed the door behind her, Clarisse hastily made her way towards Joseph.

"What'd she say? Are you okay?" Clarisse asked, her voice dipping slightly as her British accent peeped through.

Joseph nodded his head, his eyes fixated on the sofa as he held tightly to his wife's hands. "Sh- She ah, she wants to visit… try to ah- repair everything."

Clarisse smiled slyly. "Well that's great darling. If you want to see her, I'll support you all the way. I'll even send Genovia one and maybe you can escort-"

Joseph pulled away, causing her to abruptly stop.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know if I want to see her…" he muttered.

Clarisse's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what to say exactly… although she didn't blame him for not wanting a reunion with Calliope. "Well, darling, then- she wont come. Do what you need to do- what you feel is best, and I'll stand by you one hundred percent of the way."

Joseph let a small smile come across his lips. He pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her temple. "Thank you, Clarisse."

Clarisse smiled into his neck. "Anything for you. Although, maybe you should go see Mia, she is very confused and I don't think it's my place-"

Mia burst through the doors once more. "Okay Joe! I said five minutes. Now, what is going on? Why do you have a daughter? Who is Calliope?"

"Mia," he began. He then gestured towards the couch, Mia took a seat and Clarisse and Joseph took a seat on either side of her. "Mia, I've told you about my first wife, right?" he asked calmly.

Mia nodded. She recalled Joseph telling her that he had been married once before.

"Maryanne and I married young, very young- sixteen. Maryanne was, at the time, pregnant, with my child." Joseph smiled slightly at the memory. "But, after being involved in a car accident… we lost our baby."

Mia's face fell. _So Joe would have had two children?_ She asked her self, but was soon focusing on his words once more.

"Maryanne and I stayed married for about fourteen years."

Mia's brows arched. "But… I thought you knew my dad and his brother when they were young?" She asked. "Joe, you told me you had met Maryanne at school… In Washington... in America? If you guys were married for fourteen years and… how did you…"

Clarisse smiled at how well noted Mia seemed to be.

Joseph chuckled. "A few years after the miscarriage, Mia, Maryanne had enlisted in the United States Army and she was soon stationed in Europe. I moved here with her and got a job at a police academy and the next thing I know I'm being recruited and offered a position as Royalties Security."

"Oh…" Mia whispered.

"Well, as Maryanne was then stationed in different areas- mostly Iraq and Afghanistan, I stayed here and we stayed married. As the years passed on we found ourselves to be pregnant again. This time we were in our thirties… That's how Calliope became about."

Mia nodded. "So, now, why haven't I ever met her? Why did you never tell me about her? Does she not like grandma?"

Clarisse smiled, rubbing Mia's hand between her own. "Calliope and I get along just fine Amelia. I watched her grow up you know. I saw her as a daughter, especially considering how much time she spent here as a little girl. Joseph had custody of her while Maryanne was away on her deployment."

"So why doesn't she come around now?"

Joseph sighed. "Almost ten years ago, Calliope and I had gotten into a fight and our relationship ended. This is the first I've spoken to her since then."

"But why?" Mia asked.

"I just… let's not get into that." Joseph pleaded.

"Joe, there must have been a reason you guys called it quits. What happened?"

"Mia…" Clarisse warned.

"Joe!" Mia pouted.

Averting his eyes, Joseph tried to fight the urge to spill out the contents of the fight between him and his daughter. Mia didn't need to know what exactly had occurred on that eventful night. In fact, he feared if she ever found out why he and Calliope were estranged she'd change her view towards him- maybe even close him out of her life.

"Is she screwing up her life? On drugs?" Mia began to ramble.

"No. She- she's very successful. She's an orthopedic Surgeon."

Mia could sense a change in Joe's posture and decided to stop pressing the issue. Instead she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. Before leaving she said, "Make up with her Joe. She needs a dad, and I'm sure you miss her. I wish I would have had the chance to know my dad. Don't spend the rest of your life angry with her. You never know, you may, after all these years have a son-in-law or a grandchild out there."

Clarisse and Joseph made eye contact, pride and amazement on their face as they listened to the wise words their granddaughter spoke. As Mia left the room and the door closed softly behind her, Clarisse found herself scooting closer to her husband. Her head in his lap as his hand raked through her short, chin-length hair.

"Son-in-law… Yeah right," He muttered, sighing when he felt Clarisse squeeze his hand.

"You never know," she whispered, "the whole gay thing could have been a phase."

**Author's notes: I'm not sure what you guys had expected, but I'm almost certain you didn't expect Joseph's daughter to be a Lesbian. **

**–I am a gay right's supporter. This is my purpose for writing this story: A story of mending a bond between a father and daughter- a story of acceptance. I feel I must say this so no one gets the wrong idea and takes it as offense to me bashing homosexuality. **

**Please drop me a review. Maybe even a suggestion or two**. (:


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Clarisse's maternal bond... _

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-03-

Some time later, Clarisse woke up with a flinch, feeling the vibrations of Joseph's phone tickling her sides.

Blinking a few times, trying to make sense of what the day had encountered, she was reminded of the ringing phone in his pocket when it vibrated lightly against her once more.

Careful not to wake him, she pulled the phone from his jacket pocket. She answered it, murmuring a sleepy "hello".

"Calliope!" She exclaimed quietly, waking up more as she heard the woman's voice on the other end of the phone. She quickly slipped into the bathroom, really not wanting to disturb Joseph with the news that once again, Calliope was calling.

"My, darling, it's been a while since I've talked to you." Clarisse cooed as a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh.. Why do I have your dad's phone?" Clarisse eyes widened. She had forgotten that the young lady had no idea of her marriage to her father. "You father left his phone on the table after accompanying me to lunch; he's in a meting with security now." Clarisse lied.

"I miss you too, darling. I'll try and talk to your father; maybe he'll change his mind. But, if he doesn't…I'd still love to see you."

Clarisse smiled as Calliope bided a good bye, begging her to persuade her father into seeing her. As she hung up the phone Clarisse fall back into time, remembering the moment she had first laid eyes on Joseph's daughter.

-o-o-o-

_It was merely a year after he had started working for her. Instantly they had already formed an inseparable bond. He was not yet her Head of Security, but he was assigned as the 'extra precaution' to watch over and ensure her safety._

_Though they had possessed nothing but friendship, Clarisse was aware that she was highly attracted to him. She had been disappointed to learn he was married, and even more so to learn his wife had just given birth- but who was she to sulk? She had already been married for over ten years, to the king, not to mention that they had bared two sons. Her personal life had been filled. _

_"Good morning, Joseph," Clarisse smiled as she caught sight of the handsome security detail. "What are you so dressed up for?" She enquired as she took in the attire he was wearing: A baby blue polo and khaki Slacks. He looked nice, very nice in deed. "Colors look nice on you," she added slyly. _

_"Your mag- Clarisse," he greeted with a smile and a small head nod. "I was granted a week of leave. My wife and daughter are flying in from America and should actually be here with in the next… forty-five minutes." He said as he looked to his watch on confirmation on the time. "And I hope you don't mind that they will be coming here? His majesty had granted my request as I explained to him that my wife had inquired on getting photos of the baby in a few places such as the garden- for her photo album that she will be putting back to gather before she returns to fulfill her services."_

_"No, no of course, will your family be staying here?" She asked. _

_He smiled. "No ma'am. We're taking the chance and turning this week into a vacation. Maryanne found a resort about two hours from here so I'm sure that's where we'll end up."_

_Clarisse smiled, very intrigued with his plans. Oh how she wished she could have a simple life._

_"Do you think… it'd be possible if… I could meet the baby?" She asked shyly. _

_Joseph smiled. "I don't see why not. Maryanne is just as intrigued to meet you, I'm sure it'll be an interesting meeting."_

_-o-o-o-_

_As Joseph and Clarisse continued their conversation, a discreet cough interrupted them, causing Clarisse to jump slightly. _

_"Your majesty," the young man bowed before turning to Joseph. "Joe, the car is just down the street so it may be wise to come and greet your wife at the door." The young man grinned at him before bowing once more to Clarisse and turning to walk away._

_"Well, shall we?" he asked with a growing smile, holding out his hand._

_Clarisse nodded and accepted his hand as he led her into the palace. All too soon her happy stroll with him ended when he abruptly pulled back and softly trotted across the floor, greeting a woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. _

_Soon, Clarisse was standing face to face with Joseph's wife. She had to admit, Maryanne was a beautiful woman. The pregnancy defiantly did not disturb her body; she was curvy, and slim. _

_Maryanne smiled broadly as she stood face to face with Royalty. She felt a little embarrassed- here she was talking to the Queen of Genovia and while doing so she was in a tight pair of nicely fitting blue jeans, black nike tennis shoes and a gray shirt with the word _**_ARMY _**_sprawled nicely against her gifted, yet restricted chest. _

_"Maryanne," Joseph began, his hand on the small of his wife's back, "This is her Majesty, Queen Clarisse Renaldi,"_

_"Your Majesty, this is my adoring, yet very charming wife, Maryanne."_

_"Hello," Clarisse spoke softly._

_Tilting her head, but cradling the three month old little girl in her arm, Maryanne exchanged a worm welcome. "It's very nice to meet you, your majesty."_

_"Like wise, but please, call me Clarisse."_

_Clarisse still observed the woman. She was indeed very beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her hair smooth and very neatly in place. She wore no make up and natural beauty suited her lovingly._

_In all honesty, Maryanne was more attractive than Clarisse, even more so in just casual attire. Clarisse began to wonder what Maryanne would look like if she were to be dolled up. _

_Joseph's words broke through her thoughts and brought her back to reality. _

_"I'd also like to introduce you," Joseph said placing a light kiss on his daughter's forehead, "to my daughter, Calliope Iphegenia Torres."_

_"She is darling!" Clarisse exclaimed, reaching for the baby. "Oh, she's just precious!"_

_"Can I... get a few pictures?" Maryanne asked shyly after a few moments. "I'll be leaving for Iraq in a few months, and I'm putting a scrap book together… just something to remember my family by."_

_"No dear not at all, snap away!" Clarisse said, but her eyes stayed glued to the little girl nestled in her arms. Just, something about this baby sent a warm chill through out her body._

_-o-o-o-_

Clarisse walked out of the bathroom, and her eye immediately caught sight of the picture on her dressing table. It was in fact a photograph of her, Joseph and four year old Calliope, surrounded by seven year old Philippe and nine year old Pierre.

"Don't worry darling," Clarisse whispered to her self as she stroked the little girl in the picture. "Your daddy will come around."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-04-

A few hours later, Joseph began to stir, groaning and wincing. Apparently his back was punishing him for sleeping on the catch.

Opening his eyes, he squinted, the light blinding him severely.

"Hey sleepy head," Clarisse greeted with a warm smile, she was sitting on the lounge chair reading one of her newest novels when she heard him stir.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked stretching.

Clarisse closed her book. "A few hours. I didn't want to wake you, although I should have suggested you move to the bed room, but you just looked so peaceful."

"It's okay babe. I forgive you."

Clarisse smiled.

She had been debating for the last hour on if to tell him about Calliope or not. She knew he was still hurt and upset with the revelation of his daughter's sexuality, and in all honesty she wasn't to ken on the idea either. It greatly disturbed her to imagine the sex life of a homosexual woman, but she also knew the consequences of not being understanding and not accepting someone for who they were.

That was after all, that was how she lost Mia.

She hadn't understood Philippe's _stupidity_, as she had put it, in marrying Helen and had given the both of them a great deal of grief. Something she had instantly regretted after Helen petitioned for a divorce.

She had felt even worse when Philippe had given her the silent treatment for about a month before exploding on her and telling her how selfish and conniving, not to mention inconsiderate she was. Yelling that she had broken up his marriage, and scared off a woman he had loved dearly… the mother of his child. And now, thanks to her, Helen wanted them to stay out of Mia's life until she was eighteen years old and could make her own decisions.

Yes, Clarisse had, had her moments of not being accepting and understand. And she regretted every ounce of her behavior, even more so now that Philippe was gone.

She refused to let the feud between Calliope and Joseph continue, they never knew when the last time to see each other would be, and she knew Joseph would be completely heart broken if something had happened to his daughter before they got the chance to repair their relationship.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Joseph asked coming back from the bathroom clad in a white wife beater and black sweat pants.

Clarisse smiled. He looked so good right now. If such a pressing issue wasn't on her mind she would have jumped him at that very moment.

"I'm just thinking about Calliope," she said in a small voice.

"Oh… Here, come talk to me in the bed room." He suggested.

_'Okay. Well he didn't dismiss me. Maybe I can get through to him.'_ She thought.

"So what about Calliope?" He said taking a seat on the edge of the King size bed.

"I've just been thinking… Maybe you should talk to her. Schedule a visit?"

"May I ask why?"

"Honey, I know you're upset and hurt, and I know you have your beliefs. But, I think its time to end the feud."

"I wish I could. I do… miss her." He said quietly. "But I can't accept my daughter being with a woman. I can't. It's wrong, it's a sin, and I don't condone it."

Clarisse sat behind him, propping her self up on her knees, her hands rubbing over his shoulders. "I know it's hard for you, and honestly, I don't like it either. It makes me uncomfortable to think about how that whole charade works, but, from one parent to another- I know what it feels like to feel disappointed in your child's choices, and to want to be angry and sulk forever." She placed a light kiss on his jaw.

"Maybe, we can come together and work out something. Honey, I think you should at least try. Even if it's small steps: calling her every once in a while, seeing how her day was. You never know, we may grow to like her partner… she may have children Joseph. And I know, you have experienced being a grandfather, and you are a wonderful grandfather to Amelia. But wouldn't you like to see your own grandchildren? Get to know them?"

Joseph sighed. She was making a lot of sense.

Clarisse smiled, feeling him relax under her touch. So she continued, hoping he would take her words to heart. "We never got to experience having kids and raising them together. You had Maryanne and her mom, and my kids had nannies...Amelia was already sixteen when she came into out life… If Calliope has any kids, we can experience and watch them grow up together. We can be the _rich _grandparents- the fun one's who have the horses and the cool summer retreats; the one who buys them cars and pays for their wedding. Honey we can experience a more fulfilled life. We can have a _real _family."

"Okay," he said quietly. "Okay. I'll call Calliope tomorrow. We'll take it slow- one day at a time."

Clarisse wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest as close to his back as she possibly could.

"You wont regret this, darling. Calliope wants the same thing. I'm sure of it. She just wants her father back." She whispered softly in his ear. "But, you don't have to relent immediately. I know how much your faith means to you, and I know you have your beliefs, but I also know no belief and spirituality, especially your own stubbornness, is worth losing your family. I learned that the hard way. Not being able to see my granddaughter grow up was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

-o-o-o-

Waking up the next morning, Clarisse found herself searching for Joseph's warmth. Her hand searching endlessly until she came to the realization that he was not lying next to her.

Just as she was about to call out to him she heard his voice. He seemed to be talking on the phone as she heard no other voices. Not wanting to spy, but being very curious she gently climbed out of bed.

Slowly, she opened the bed room door. His voice was carrying just loud enough for her to clearly listen in on the conversation.

_"…I know you're mad at me, but you have to understand how I feel! How did you expect me to react? My daughter- a lesbian- my daughter divorcing her husband for a woman!"_

Silence.

_"If you're coming here, to Genovia, just to fight, than forget it… If you want to come to talk, to work this whole thing out, then fine. I'm willing to talk… Call me later and we'll discuss flying you out here." _

More Silence.

_"Good bye Calliope… I love you."_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-05-

"Well, I'm willing to have Calliope flown out here on Genovia one." Clarisse said quietly.

Currently she and Joseph were walking hand in hand around the garden.

"Thank you, Clarisse. I don't think I'd be doing this if it weren't for you."

"Honey, don't. This is what a wife does." A small smile played on her lips.

She loved being able to say she was Joseph Torres' wife. It was the best title she had ever had the privilege of accepting.

"I don't know what I'd do with out Clarisse. You've been there every step of the way from the beginning."

"Joseph-"

"No, just hear me out." He sighed, his hands gripping her tightly. "You were there for not only me, but for Calliope as well. I appreciated everything you ever did for us, especially during the times Maryanne left for deployment. When you had the chance, you did act like a mother to my daughter and I will forever be grateful. You helped me through the divorce and even invited Maryanne's mother into your home. You don't know how much that meant to me. Calliope needed a woman's touch, and if it hadn't been for you to allow her grandmother to join us out here, I fear she may have never gotten that, so thank you."

Clarisse smiled, tears brimming her eyes. She brought her hand up, delicately stroking his cheek.

"Baby, there's no need to thank me. I did those things because… I cared for you. I care for you and I care for Calliope. I did those things because… I wanted to be apart of your life." She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"But since we're thanking each other, I believe I shall now express my gratitude." She placed another kiss on his mouth. "Thank you for being there for me, always. You helped me through bother Rupert's and Philippe's death and you never judged me. Not once. You even helped me out of my depression when no one else would. You were always someone I could talk to about anything, and you had my best interests at heart. Thank you for being there for me, and putting up with me, I know I can be tough to handle. You helped me through the hardest times of my life, especially regarding my family, and I intend to help you trough this mile stone with your daughter."

Joseph leaned down, placing a kiss on her temple, then her cheek bone, her jaw and finally her lips.

Clarisse smiled against his lips. She loved this. She loved the gently kisses he placed upon her face.

The butterflies that fluttered in her tummy made her feel like a giddy teenager.

-o-o-o-

"Joe, Shades wants to talk to you. He said he wants to know if we'll be sending Genovia one out to Calliope and if you will be on the flight." Charlotte said before glancing at her watch.

"Thank you Charlotte, would you like to walk with me?" Joe asked after pressing a light kiss to his sleeping wife's forehead.

"Sure, I have a meeting with parliament so I should probably get going any way."

The two walked in compatible silence.

"Are you nervous?" Charlotte asked quite timidly.

She knew the topic of Calliope was a sensitive subject for Joe, and it took her by surprise when he had requested her help with setting up a room and a flight, confirming that for the first time in nearly eight years, he was going to see his daughter.

"Very." He replied honestly. After a few moments he spoke again, "What if I mess this up Charlotte? She may never forgive me… I'm tired of being angry… What if she has kids, I may have grandchildren out there!"

Charlotte smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You'll work this out. I'm sure everything will be fine." Quickly, she departed from his side and hastened through the halls, desperately trying to ensure she made it to the parliament session on time.

After discussing flight details with Shades, and ensuring all that was to be expected during the flight. They were to treat his daughter with the up most respect and any wishes she should have, should be granted, along with any requests from any guests that were to accompany her.

He hadn't asked, but Joseph was positive she'd be bringing her partner… Well inclined it was the same young woman he had met nearly a decade ago.

_Henley._

As Joseph sat in the chair making small talk with Shades he couldn't help but recall the moment Calliope had come out to him. It was also the day he had met her partner. It had been quite eventful. He had made a visit to Seattle, Washington to visit her at the Hospital she was working at.

-o-o-o-

_Joseph was following closely behind his daughter, taking in every aspect of the hospital. It was quite nice and it seemed to fit his daughter in every way. He was so proud of her._

_Quietly he heard her mumble, "Run, run for you life."_

_Joseph didn't have time to properly register the words before he came face to face with the man of whom his daughter was once married to. Roughly, he grabbed the guy by the collar and had pushed him up against the wall._

_"Dad!"_

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" He growled ignoring his daughter's plea and the stares he was now receiving. _

_"Dad, stop it!"_

_"You committed adultery!" Joseph seethed._

_"Who hasn't?" Calliope argued in a hissed tone. "I ah, slept with him before we we're divorced so technically Alex wasn't the only one who cheated!"_

_Joseph released the young man, and threw him towards the ground. He smiled inwardly when he saw the fear in his eyes. He then turned on his heal and came face to face with another man. A man Calliope claimed to have had relations with._

_He grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall, causing yet another shriek from Calliope._

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" He repeated the question just as harsh as he had to Alex. _

_"Max Bailey, pleasure to meet you sir." The man replied a little staggered, yet a bit flippantly. _

_"Dad, Max is just a friend!" Calliope pleaded. "I- I'm happy now. Okay, I- I'm dating someone. I'm happy okay?"_

_Joseph looked at the man, silently asking him if what Calliope were saying was true. When he nodded, Joseph released him. _

_The man let out a deep breath and began to straighten out his lab coat. Joseph brushed off the man's shoulders and patted him on the back as he hastened away. _

_"Well, that's good, that's healthy, you're seeing someone. I'd like to meet this gentleman suitor." He was fixing his own attire, paying no attention the shoulder length blonde with blue eyes who was obviously in trying to pay no mind to the conversation before her._

_"Ye- yeah, no, well, uh," Calliope stuttered, glancing to the blonde on the other side of the desk and back at her father. "Well, they're pretty busy because they are a doctor here, but uh- you'll love'em. Be- because there smart and both handsome and beautiful and funny and um very supportive… Daddy, please be okay with this." Calliope finished with a raspy shakiness._

_Joseph's brow's kitted together. He watched as she made her way around the desk and pulled the woman from her current position, pushing her and gripping her tightly on the arms, securing that she wouldn't run away._

_"Dad," Calliope began, she looked nervously between her father and the woman next to her. "This is Henley Robbins."_

_Joseph smiled at the woman, clearly not ready for the news that was sure to come. _

_"This is who I'm dating now…"_

_Joseph could have sworn he had misheard her… But when Henley had extended her arm and had flippantly said, "And I hope you draw the line against throwing women against walls…" _

_He knew he had definitely not misinterpreted what Calliope had said._

_His daughter, his little princess, was dating a woman. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-06-

A week later, Joseph was pacing the room nervously.

"Stop that," Clarisse scolded, peering over the rims of her glasses. "You're going to burn a whole in my rug."

Joseph sent her a smug smile. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous. What if she doesn't come?" He said looking at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes.

"She'll be here Joseph." Clarisse said nonchalantly, "Why didn't you board the flight anyhow?"

"Well, I found it unnecessary to fly on a plane just to fly right back with in thirty minutes of landing."

Clarisse nodded her understanding.

"So, how are we going to tell her we're married?" She asked suddenly.

"I've been thinking about that," he replied honestly.

Finally, he had something to occupy his mind.

"I was thinking I'd go with 'hi honey, how is work going? It's great to see you, oh by the way, I married Clarisse'."

Clarisse smiled, "Sure, but make sure you use Claire instead."

"Ah yes," Joseph smiled fondly. "Claire. Hmm, she never would call you anything else would she?"

"Why do you think I started calling her Callie?"

"That name stuck," he replied grinning. "I remember everyone was calling her that at her graduation."

"Look at me, I'm a trend setter!"

"What's on your agenda for the day?" Joseph asked, finally coming to a halt.

"I have to meet with the archbishop in about an hour, so I won't be with you when Callie first gets here but, if all goes well maybe the three of us can have lunch in the garden." Clarisse set down her pen, rubbing her hand through her chin length, blonde hair.

"Well, then, I'll be looking forward to lunch." Joseph patted the spot next to him on the sofa. "But for now, I really believe you should join me over here."

Clarisse smiled up at him, she debated on if she should finish the few papers she was going over before her meeting with the archbishop or if she was going to indulge in some loving time with her hubby.

Ultimately, spending a few moments cuddled up with her husband won.

-o-o-o-

Joseph sat in the small reading room of the palace.

He was behind a desk, looking at old photo albums: pictures of Calliope when she was little donned all over the pages: from her 1st birthday, to her baptism, and high school and College graduation, there were even a few pictures of her walking across the stage after receiving her awards from medical school.

Sighing he pushed him self away from the desk and began to stand. Clarisse was in Mia's office next door, talking with both Mia herself and the archbishop.

Stepping out of the room he was in, about to make his way into the Queen's office when a soft voice caught his attention.

"Daddy…"

Spinning around, Joseph's voice caught in his throat.

Standing before him was the daughter he hadn't seen in nearly eight years.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Her long-brown hair curled but cascading beautifully below her breast and her make up so natural and right that it only enhanced her appearance. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, red stiletto hills and a long, red sleeve button up blouse.

"Calliope," he whispered, his eyes glistening with tears. She looked so much like her mother- so beautiful and elegant.

Calliope stared at her father. He looked great. He had aged marvelously well. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until this very moment. He was just a few feet away from her.

"I'm so glad to see you Calliope," Joseph breathed. He was in such awe.

Calliope's voice was raspy with emotion. "Why now daddy? Why now are we doing this?"

Joseph took in a deep breath, slowly approaching the woman in front of him. "Calliope we used to talk, every Sunday we used to talk. I'd wait for your call and you'd tell me everything, all about your crazy adventures…"

Tears were threatening to fall and Calliope's bottom lip was quivering slightly.

"Even when you were in trouble… You'd still call." Joseph finished. He took another step closer to her, "We'd work it out. We'd always worked it out mija." Joseph gave her a soft smile.

Calliope melted. Just to hear those words from him were enough to send her into his arms.

"Daddy…" She squeezed him to her. "I'm sorry, daddy.. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us-"

"Shh." He whispered against her ear. Just holding her was enough for him. He pulled her more into his embrace and placed a soft kiss to her temple. He wasn't ready to let go.

The two we're so wrapped up in each others embrace that Joseph didn't hear the door open, nor did he hear the three people emerging from the office: Clarisse, Mia and Archbishop James.

"But the fact that I'm here… The fact that we are trying-" Calliope froze, her eyes widening when she saw the three people before, one especially catching her eyes…

"Daddy, is that Archbishop James?" Her voice hissed against his ear as she pulled back.

Joseph's smile faded.

_Shit!_

"Hello, Calliope!" Archbishop James exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in almost ten years! You have grown in to such a beautiful woman. You look so much like your mother."

Calliope backed away, glaring icily at her father and then at the Archbishop. "Wait! Ar- are you… two- You think you can pray away the gay!" Calliope yelped, her eyes hardening with anger.

Joseph stepped forward. "Calliope-"

"Oh no, you can't pray away the gay!" Calliope began walking backwards, her voice raising more and more with each word.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres!" Joseph shouted in a warning yet very pleading tone.

"You can't pray away the gay!" Calliope yelled angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-07-

Shaking her head and trying to keep the tears from falling, Calliope began to run.

She ran as fast as she could to the room Charlotte had shown her earlier. Tears feel from her eyes, staining her cheeks.

There was only one person she wanted to see- Henley.

-o-o-o-

Upon hearing the bedroom door slam, Henley bolted up from her position on the couch.

"Callie," she whispered, her heart breaking at the sight of her beloved girl friend crying.

Henley made her way to the distraught woman who had captured her heart so many years ago.

"Shh, it's okay." She soothed into her hair, stroking Calliope's back and placing feathery kisses on her head. "You're going to be okay baby."

Calliope continued to cry.

How could her father do this to her!

She had been hoping they would be able to put all of their problems aside- That he would finally accept her and Henley into his life, but it seemed as if it were never going to happen.

After what seemed like hours, Calliope began to calm down. Moving away from Henley slightly, she began to pace angrily around the room.

Henley felt her heart break, but she also had to remember things could have been different if Callie had just kept her sexuality hidden from her father. Calliope could have explained to him that she was just a friend. She would have been okay with Callie being in the closest around her father.

"The man flew us out almost five thousand miles just to make me straight…" Callie seethed, "With an Archbishop! I'm lucky they didn't fly out to Washington, marching around the ER, swinging incents getting all hipped up for an exorcism!"

Henley sighed. Callie had been ranting and raving for the past thirty minutes and she was getting a bit tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"Are you done yet?" Henley finally asked, earning a cold glare from her girlfriend.

"No!" Callie shouted. "He brought me here to disinfect you from my life! You don't find that disgusting?"

"I do but-"

"There are no 'buts'!" Calliope shouted, "Oh what, you're going to tell me you agree with him?"

"Maybe you should talk to him." Henley argued.

"I have nothing to say," Callie hollered, "If he wants to throw away a relationship after thirty years then that's his decision!"

Henley groaned. "He hasn't done anything! You're the one who changed the game!"

Calliope stared at Henley in shock. With wide eyes she asked, "Y- you didn't expect a little understanding when you came out to your parents?"

"I-" Henley adjusted her weight from one foot to the other. "I never had boyfriends- ever. I had a poster on my wall of Marilynn Monroe and I wasn't just looking at her mole. It wasn't news to my mom when I brought home a busty red-head named Grace." She took a step towards her girlfriend.

"But you," Henley continued, her voice much softer and more compassionate than it had been, "You dated men your whole life. You loved men. You even married one. Talk about thirty years of a relationship- he's been consistent for thirty years, and all of a sudden, you're a whole new girl." Henley brought her hand down to rest lovingly on Callie's hip.

"So, cut him some slack. Sit down and have a conversation with him, give him room to be a little shocked." She placed a light kiss on Calliopes lips. "I'll even go down with you. I want you to make amends Callie… this place is gorgeous and I'd love to finish our stay in peace!"

Calliope chuckled softy. Leave it to Henley to want to vacation! She placed a kiss on Henley's lips.

"Come with me," she whispered.

-o-o-o-

After figuring everything out, but not wanting to be the bearer of Joe's temper, Mia ran off to find Charlotte. Hopefully she knew more about the whole "Gay daughter thing"!

The archbishop had left after seeing Calliope run off in tears and Clarisse had been left standing there, feeling horrible at the scene that had just unfolded.

"Joseph-"

Joseph held up a hand cutting her off. "It's not your fault."

Clarisse could see the hurt etched across his face and pooling deep with in his eyes. She slowly made her way over to him, taking his hand in hers and placing a light kiss to his knuckles.

"I'm so sorry… Honey I didn't mean-" She stopped her self. "I love you."

Joseph nodded. He pulled her to him. He needed her comfort.

They only broke apart when they saw two women approaching them, fingers intertwined.

"Let's try this again," Henley spoke softly. Her eyes fixed on Joseph and Clarisse.

Calliope started at her father, not even noticing that the former Queen of Genovia was holding his hand.

"Callie…" Clarisse whispered softly. Now that she had a better look at her, she couldn't help but think how beautiful and how much like her mother, Calliope looked.

Calliope tore her eyes away from her father towards Clarisse.

"Claire!" She smiled, the venom immediately leaving her voice. She stepped forward opening her arms for a hug and smiled almost immediately when Clarisse had embraced her.

"It's so good to see you Callie!" Clarisse whispered softly against her ear. "I've missed you very much." She placed a kiss to the woman's temple.

"I've missed you too Claire," Callie whispered. She pulled back softly, her head and eyes turning to Henley. "Claire, this is my girl friend Henley."

Henley stepped forward. Calliope had never told her that Clarisse was indeed a queen so when she stepped forward to shake her hand she wasn't aware that she should have curtsied instead.

"Henley, this is Clarisse, but I call her Claire. Henley, this is the woman who had helped in raising me while my mom was on deployment."

"Nice to meet you Henley," Clarisse smiled sweetly, accepting the woman's hand.

Henley smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Clarisse. Callie has told me quite a bit about you!"

Callie smiled. "Daddy," she said softly. "You remember Henley don't you?"

Joseph nodded, stepping forward. "Nice to see you again Henley…"

Henley smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you again Mr. Torres…" She tuned to Callie. "I will allow you to handle this, and I will be waiting for you right here. Okay." She placed a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Callie smiled, turning to her father. "I think we should talk and I believe that I should give you the benefit of the doubt and will try my very best to be civil."

Joseph nodded, "Very well."

He turned to Clarisse and motioned for both her and Calliope to follow him into the reading room he had earlier been occupying.

-o-o-o-

"Not that I don't love you Claire," Callie said softly as the door closed behind them. "But ugh- why are you here?"

Joseph smiled over at his wife, before stepping next to her and wrapping an arm around her. "Calliope… Clarisse and I are married now, and before you get offended, it was a spur of the moment thing- literally."

"Yes." Clarisse said reassuringly. "My granddaughter was actually supposed to be married but called it off and before you know- it your father and I were walking down the isle. If it had been our own- planned wedding, we wouldn't have failed to invite you… or Henley."

Calliope nodded. It was news, but she wasn't to entirely in shock. "I understand. Congratulations. I'm not one to judge. You love who you love, and you can't help that. I would never go against someone's want or will to be married." She spoke softly, "I know how it feels- for the love you share with someone- to be looked down upon."

-o-o-o-

"Alright, fine, I get it," Calliope said softly. "I sprang this on you, it's a lot to take in and you feel you don't have much experience with gay people… Even though uncle Berto hasn't been single for six years for nothing-"

"Calliope-"

"It's still an adjustment." She said cutting her father off. "That being said, you should have adjusted by now. You're supposed to love me, no matter what. That's what a parent does…"

"I love you with all my heart Calliope!" Joseph groaned, throwing his hands slightly in the air. "But with all that's going on with you now… look- I'm scared for you. It's an abomination! It's an eternity in hell!"

"Let's not use words like hell." Clarisse spoke, her hand patting his knee softly.

Calliope didn't miss a beat. "So that's why you flew me out five thousand miles, to tell me I was going to hell? I thought you brought me here to apologize!"

Joseph growled, "I can't apologize Calliope! I don't understand what happened or where I went wrong!"

"Where you went wrong?" Callie shot back angrily.

Joseph groaned, retreating to the only thing to help him out of this mess- the Bible. Off the top of his head he began reciting scriptures… loudly.

"Thou shall not lie with a male as one lie's with a female it is _abomination._"

"Oh don't do that daddy," Calliope pleaded, "don't quote the bible at me!"

"The outcry of Sodom and Gomorrahis indeed great, and their sin is exceedingly grave." Joseph then listed another scripture.

"Joseph!" Clarisse hissed.

"Jesus, a new commandment that I give to you, to love one another!" Calliope yelped.

If her father wanted to bring the Bible into it, then so be it.

Joseph was in the middle of yet another scripture when Calliope had cut him off.

"Jesus, he who is with out sin among you, let him cast the first stone!"

"So you admit it's a sin?"

"Blessed are the merciful for they shall obtain mercy!" Calliope began to stand, getting louder and louder.

"Blessed are the pure and heart for they shall see God! Jesus, blessed are those who have been persecuted against rightness' sake- for theirs is the kingdom of heaven! Jesus is my savior daddy not, you! And Jesus would be ashamed of you for judging me, he'd be ashamed of you for turning your back on me, he would be ashamed!" Calliope yelled before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

-o-o-o-

"I can't believe you did that!" Clarisse shouted at her husband.

Currently, she and he were in their suite. Clarisse was beyond angry- she was furious!

"Why are you mad at me?" He shouted. "I didn't do anything! It isn't your place to judge me- you have no room to talk!"

"And what does that mean?" She fired back angrily, her British accent seeping through as her words pierced the air.

"You have no right to judge me, or the feud between me and my daughter!" He hollered. "It was you who said I didn't have to relent easily, that I could hold on and stick to my faith." He took in a deep breath. "It isn't as if your relationship with your kids is any better Clarisse. You destroyed your son's marriage… You ran off the wife of your son and the mother of your grandchild. You don't have a right to judge me."

Clarisse froze, staring at him venomously. But- he did have a point. Though she was hurt by what he said, she couldn't be angry. Not too angry. She didn't have the right to judge.

"You're right," She said softly. "I don't have a right to judge… but I do have a say- you need to fix this. I don't know how, but you need to set aside your stubborn ways and work this out with your child!"

Before he could respond a knock sounded at the door.

Clarisse gave him an apologetic look, and he returned it by placing a soft kiss on her lips muttering a "sorry," before she turned to open the door.

She got quite a shock when she saw Henley standing on the other side of the door.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a braid and she was wearing a light blue silk blouse and a black pencil skirt, black flats covering her feet.

"Henley?"

Henley nodded slightly. "May I come in Clarisse? I would like to speak to Mr. Torres for just a moment… Please, Callie is in the room crying and packing and I- I want them to work this out."

Clarisse nodded, stepping aside to let the woman enter.

Henley took a deep breath, before making her way over to Joseph who was standing by a window. Clarisse headed into the bedroom, but left the door open so she would be able to hear everything.

Joseph looked over at the woman standing next to him, his eyes casting over her. She was indeed very beautiful.

"I don't know you well enough to talk about her, we're not going to do that." He spoke softly, his eyes once again fixed on the outside world.

Henley nodded. She too continued to look out the window.

"Most people make fun of my name, especially as a child, when I was growing up. Many referred me to _Heney Penny_… The children's book…" She spoke softly, "I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S Henley," She looked over at him before turning back to the window.

"My grandfather was serving on the Henley when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor; he saved twelve men, before he drowned."

Joseph continued to look out the window, but he was completely intrigued with the young woman's story.

"Everything my father did was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. I was raised to love my Country, raised to love my family and protect the things I love."

She took another deep breath.

"When my father, Cornel Dakota Robbins of the United States Marine Core, heard that I was a lesbian he said he only had one question," she was now looking at Joseph. "I was prepared for 'how fast can you get the hell out of my house'? But instead it was 'are you _still_ who I raised you to be'? My father is a man who believes in country, the way you believe in God. My father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I'm his _daughter._"

Henley could feel her emotions rising as she continued to share her story.

"I'm a good man in a storm. I love your daughter, and I protect the things I love…"

Joseph turned his head, looking the woman deep in her oceanic blue eyes.

"Not that I need to, she doesn't need it. She's strong and caring and honorable, and she's who _you _raiser her to be."

Joseph turned to look out the window once more. He felt Henley pat his back softly before turning on her heal and walking out of the room, the door closing softly behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_This is the final chapter. Yay! I'm so glad to have experienced such a thrill with you all, until next time my lovelies! _

-08-

With her bags packed, and making her way swiftly down the hall, Calliope was momentarily shocked when she ran into a group of people: Mia, Charlotte, Shades, Clarisse and of course Joseph

Henley was still packing her stuff so they were not yet entirely ready.

Joseph sighed, sadness etched across his face.

Damn. He had lost her again.

Clarisse nodded slightly to everyone, making her way as quickly as she could to put her stuff down by the stairs.

"Calliope," Joseph whispered, stepping forward in order to block her path,

Calliope rolled her eyes, "I can't do this anymore, you'll you know- see me in hell." She finished off a bit bitterly.

Joseph sighed, but as she tried to push past him he grabbed her arm.

"Look at me please," it wasn't a demand, but much more of a request.

Callie sighed- not in anger, but merely of disappointment and sadness.

"I have to catch you," Joseph said simply.

Confusion crossed Callie's features, along with the features of the audience that surrounded them.

"What?" She asked.

"Your whole life…" He sighed. How was he to explain? "You've always been on a bridge, Calliope, ever since you were a little girl. And you don't just walk on it either..."

Callie's softened a bit. She listened intently to her father's words.

"No, you climb on the railing and you- you're ready to leap." He took in a shaky breath, "And when you do, when that happens, I have to be there. I have to catch you."

Callie shook her head, suddenly much, much calmer. "You don't have to catch me dad," she replied honestly.

"Yes I do." Joseph replied just as serious. "It's my job."

Calliope felt a smile form at the corners of her mouth.

Joseph shifted uncomfortably. "If – if this thing works out between you and Henley…" he stopped momentarily, clearing his throat. "Would there be a chance that you'd give your mother- okay we'll me- a wedding?"

Calliope sighed, "If Henley wanted to spend the rest of her life with me…" her face suddenly softened.

Her dad was accepting her!

"Yeah! I'll put on a big white dress and dance down the isle!"

A smile etched across Joseph's face. Just the thought of her in a wedding dress made his heart melt.

"What about grandkids?"

Callie's smile grew bigger.

"Yes," she said softly, "I would imagine… when the time came… there would be kids."

Joseph nodded, fighting hard to contain his smile, but failing miserable.

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes daddy," tears welled in her eyes, but still the smile stayed in place. "She makes me very happy." Taking a step forward, she threw her arms around his neck and smiled even more when she felt him hold her tightly in his embrace.

"I love you, you know that." Callie said softly, her grip tightening, scared that if she'd let go he'd disappear.

Joseph pulled back, a smile on his face. In all serious he asked, "She's not a vegetarian is she? B- Because I- I don't know how much more I can take!"

Calliope laughed, her eyes glistening with happiness. She pulled him back into a tight hug, "She's not a vegetarian!"

Smiling, Joseph replied, "I feel very old!"

Calliope chuckled. "Thank you daddy! God, thank you."

Joseph pulled back. "I'll always love you Calliope… and for the record, my intentions we're not to _pray away the gay._" He looked over at Clarisse who stepped to his side, a huge smile on her face. "Your step mother here just has impeccable timing with ending her meetings."

-o-o-o-

"So, Henley," Joseph began later that night at dinner. "I never got around to asking, but what do you specialize in?"

Henley smiled. "I am a pediatrics surgeon. I do big surgeries on little people; I do _not _treat diseases on little people."

Joseph nodded.

"Callie," Mia began, "I don't mean to intrude, but I'm curious- how did your mother take it, you being gay?"

"Ah, she was shocked, a little sad. We didn't talk for a few days but on the fourth day of not hearing from one another, she called and apologized and we worked it out. She goes to support groups with me and goes to parades and such. She's probably one of the biggest gay-rights advocates that I know!"

"How is your mother, is she still in the army?" Joseph asked. "Man, I haven't spoken to her, or seen her for that matter, in about ten years."

"She is retired. She was involved in an accident just three years ago and they medically discharged her." Calliope said.

"That woman was still in enlistment, in her late fifties?" Joseph choked.

Calliope nodded. "You know how she is daddy- You aren't strong if you're not **_Army_** strong."

Joseph nodded, rolling his eyes slightly. Maryanne had pulled that statement on him several times through out their marriage. "Did she ever re-marry?"

"Please, daddy," Calliope said with an eye roll. "If anyone hates to be tired down it's her. You should know that. Mom's more of a 'Wham, bam, thank you ma'am'."

-o-o-o-

The week had progressed steadily by.

Calliope was happier than she had been in the past eight years and Henley was fitting in perfectly with the family.

Mia had taken a liking to the two and they had all immediately hit it off.

By the time it was time for Calliope and Henley to really depart, Joseph had been quite sad.

"Let's not let it be another eight years, kiddo." He said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"I won't daddy."

Clarisse smiled proudly.

"You know," Henley said after pulling away from Clarisse's embrace. "You should come to Washington for Thanksgiving! It would be so great to spend the holidays together, especially now that we're all getting along."

Joseph smiled. He could get used to that woman. "We will defiantly talk about it," he said gesturing between himself and Clarisse.

"Please do," Calliope said. "We'd love to have you! But daddy, you and mom aren't fighting are you?"

Joseph shook his head. "No, we left on good terms; we just… never had a reason to keep in touch after you we're out doing your own thing. Why do you ask?"

"Because she spends the holidays with us, and a fight between a Solider and a High Profile Security guard is not a fight I want to interlude."

Smiling Calliope bided one last good-bye. "Oh, and one more thing, I am really happy for you guys- getting married is such a big deal and if anyone is to keep my father in line, than whom else than his former boss!"

Clarisse smiled, her hand immediately grasping her husbands.

"Thank you Clarisse," Callie whispered, climbing into the car. She rolled down the window of the limo and both she and Henley waved good bye as they pulled away from the palace.

Henley still never gave much notice to them being royalty. Though she did figure it out, and had been initially shocked, she didn't quite care to follow the regulations that Calliope had informed her of.

-o-o-o-

"Thank you Clarisse," Joseph whispered to his wife latter in bed that night. "Thank you for giving me my daughter back."

Clarisse smiled. "No thanks necessary. I did what any loving, caring and devoted wife would do."

Joseph placed a soft kiss to her lips. "You're wonderful, Clarisse, simply wonderful."

"Shh-"

"If it hadn't been for you, pushing me, I would have never gotten my daughter back. Thank you." He smiled. "I mean it. Thank you."

**A/N: Farewell you guys! This concludes: Building Bridges. **

**Thank you all for the reviews & encouragements. If you have any requests for future PD stories feel free to send me a review or PM me… **

**Perhaps there will be a follow up of a Thanksgiving dinner in Washington? (;**


End file.
